Tamashi Hikari
Tamashi Hikari 'is an OC created by Hikari herself. Hikari is a little rebellious and sturdy though she isn't supposed to be. She is a wealthy girl that hates being teach to be well-mannered that her parents want her to be. She hates when people call her a princess because of being in a rich family, it annoys her. She loves to sing, but never gets the chance to because of her family's rules. She is mostly scared to do things, including fights. She also feels left out sometimes, coming from her manner or wanting to isolate herself. She appears as a main character in ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear U ''and ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear S. Profile * '''Full Name: Tamashi Hikari * Race: Human * Gender: Female * Age: 15 * Height: 5'6 * Three Sizes: B94/W55/H89 * Blood Type: O * Nationality: American/German/Japanese Etymology Tamashi (タマシ) translates to "soul" or "spirit" Hikari (光) translates to many different meanings, with the main one being "light." Many others include "gleam" or "shine." History History In Senki Zesshou Symphogear U Childhood Her childhood was consist of learning of being a well-mannered women, and people telling her that her life won't be as hard as others. She lived in the beautiful cities overseas in America until she was sent to Japan because of her family. Though living with a very wealthy family, she rather go see things in the hard way Meeting the Users Becoming a User Personality She is very sturdy and rebellious, and mostly a determined girl. She was stuck all her life trying to be a well-mannered and gentle women, since of being in a really wealthy family. She has a habit of being her opposite persona since of being teach it all her life, though she hates it. She also has good posture, and is very smart as well. She gets annoyed at time when people make jokes about her being a princess, since living in a wealthy home. She isolates herself at time cause of feeling lonely and depressed because of her nature. Appearance In civilian, she wears a cute pink shirt and skinny jeans. Her top is a pink shirt that goes down to her hips. The collar is a triangle cut piece that goes down to the center of her chest. There is a ruffle piece that covers her chest, ending before the stomach and before the short sleeves. The sleeves are flowy short sleeves, that stop before her elbows. She then wears light blue skinny jeans that goes down to her ankles. To finish her outfit, she wears white high heals. Her hair is brown, in low pigtails with pink balls holding them, with the hair going down to her shoulders. A string of hair near her bangs is sticking out. In transformed, she wears a type of tiara that is on her forehead. There is a circle-shaped jewel that lays on the middle of her forehead with it connecting to the rest of the crown. It connects with square-shaped ear covers that make butterfly wings on the sides of her ears. Her relic rests in the middle of her chest which connects with the rest of her top, with a sailor like cover. She has a jacket like cloth that goes down, making a skirt in the back of her. Under it is a two piece, with the bottom that creates the rest of the shirt. She has armored knee-high boots, and armored gloves as well. In the back of her is a jetpack like piece to give her an advantage to fly. At her ankles of her boots are butterfly like wings, giving the outfit detail. There is also a garder on the left thigh of her. Her hair is down, giving a flowing effect when fighting. Relationships Family *'Tamashi Hoshiko '- She is Hikari's mother. She is very formal and loves to wear real big dresses everywear she goes. To Hikari, she is very selfish, greedy, and self-centered. She thinks to much about herself and how to impress the other rich families. *'Tamashi Hideo' - He is Hikari's father. He is formal but loves to wear normal clothes if he wants. He is most loved by Hikari by part of his nature, but can get hidden when having a mannerful wife. Friends *'Kobayashi Haruna' - They don't talk much to each other but love to joke around to each other, even if they go to far. Hikari teases the fact of Haruna and Kiseki are lovers, calling them "Love Birds". Haruna is from the series Symphogear M and'' MV. *'Esmeralda Katsaros' - Though Hikari thinks that Esmerelda is weird at times, she still counts her as a friend. They help each other since Esmeralda is not that good in combat. *'Ahashita Lucia' - They are really good friends since of being childhood friends when ever Hikari got to be outside. They both love to tease and play with each other with both protecting each other. *'Kirano Akari' - Hikari has a bit of a crush on Akari though Akari doesn't. Other than having a crush on her, Hikari and Akari just act like good friends. Akari is from the series ''Symphogear Double A. Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Jami Lati Was tron Abilities Since she is the user of the Was Relic/Symphogear, she has anti-noise armor to attack Noise and save the land. However, she requires LiNKER to fight. Her armored gear is a big white staff/septer. Attacks * Roaring◯'Whirlwind' - Hikari takes her staff and spins it fastly. When fast enough, she throws it as hard as she can towards her target. Multiple appear and attack, destroying the target. The real staff comes back to Hikari like a boomerang. * Virtuous◯'Refuge' - She runs towards her target. With her staff, she turns it into a big sword and slashes her target. She then spins herself like a ballerina, making a big sphere full of energy that she hits with her staff like a bat that goes and destroys the target. * Slayer◯'Orchestra' - She turns her staff into a giant hammer which she uses to slam the ground really hard to cause an eruption under the ground that goes and destroys the target. She can counter-attack if the target uses the ground as an attack. * Vigorous◯'Manifest' - Hikari breaks her staff into two with huge force that creates two gun-like weapons. She pretends like she shoots bullets saying bang, which creates a lot of spheres of energy which go and attack the target, destroying it. * Total◯'Crusade' - Hikari throws her staff to the ground as hard as she can, shattering it into pieces. All scatter and create spheres full of energy that go straight towards the target, destroying it. A new staff is created from one piece that didn't attack. * Nobility◯'War' - Hikari spins her staff causing her staff to turn into a giant spear. She slashes the target three times to weaken the target, then uses her staff to slice the target in half. She throws her staff at other targets, with the top half of the target before attached to it, killing the other targets. * Amira◯'Warfare' - Hikari breaks her staff in half to create two huge staffs. She destroys the two staffs into pieces with her bare hands which scatters when she throws them out around the target. The pieces then become big huge spheres of energy that attacks the target destroying it. One small piece that didn't attack, creates a new staff. ** Combination of Vigorous◯'Manifest' and Total◯'Crusade' * Superb Song - She is able to sing a Zesshou that causes a big circle that comes from her shoot out destroying the noise out at her. The circle goes out for about 50 miles destroying noise where is goes. This comes at a price of taking her life. Songs Solo * Determined-Was ' * 'Warfare Fight! * No Princess! * RUN! RUN! MY SHOW! * TOTAL WAR! * TOTAL WAR!(Extreme War) * Mutamarid Shujae * CROWNING MASSACRE Duet Group *'Hearts as One, Gears as One!'(With Lucia, Chung-Ling, Ako) Quotes "I'm not a Princess" - Her Catchphrase ''"What the..." ''- Her becoming a Symphogear user ''"Follow Me...I want you protected at all times!" ''- Her trying to protect a child from a Noise Trivia * Her birthday is January 30th (Aquarius) * Her Battle Song Music Genre is a mix of Egyptian Instrumentals and Heavy Metal. * She is dislikes many foods, with many being vegetables. * She is know everywhere being called a "Princess", though she hates being called that * Like vegetables, she also hates seafood. * When first appeared she hides that she's wealthy, until it's later revealed that she is after she becomes a Symphogear. * She loves chocolate. * She loves singing but never got the chance because of her family worried about their reputation. * She is very unsocial around people most of the time. * Her favorite holiday is her Birthday, with her least being Valentine's Day. * She has visions sometimes of people being monsters. Gallery Hikari Tamashi(Kisekae).png|Tamashi Hikari (Kisekae)Old Hikari Tamashi(Transformed).jpg|Tamashi Hikari(Transformed)Old Tamashi Hikari (New).png|Tamashi Hikari (Kisekae)New Category:Custom Character Category:Female Characters Category:Symphogear Users